Sonar transducer assemblies are sometimes mounted on the hulls of watercrafts for various purposes, fish finding for example. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0215719, published on Aug. 22, 2013, discloses a system including a sonar transducer assembly, deployed below the bottom of a boat hull, which provides 360-degree sonar imaging, the entire teachings and disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference thereto. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0269164, published Sep. 18, 2014, discloses a system including a sonar transducer assembly, which provides sonar imaging for a predetermined sector, the entire teachings and disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference thereto. Various embodiments of a system for sonar imaging is disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 7,652,952 issued on Jan. 26, 2010 to Betts et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,710,825 issued on May 4, 2010 to Betts et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,729,203 issued on Jun. 1, 2010 to Betts et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,755,974 issued on Jul. 13, 2010 to Betts et al., the entire teachings and disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto.
It is often advantageous for anglers to have detailed maps or charts of the lakes, rivers, or other bodies of water in which they fish. Charts showing the topography of the lake bed, river bed, or sea bed may inform the angler as to the best location for catching a particular type of fish. Embodiments of the present invention advance the state of the art with respect to the use of sonar transducers on watercrafts in a way that addresses some of the aforementioned needs of anglers.
These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.